happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Want Board
I Want Board is a fan episode where Hippy, Todd, and Nutty are shrunken and used as board game pieces. Roles Starring *Hippy *Todd *Nutty Featuring *Cryptie *Cardboard *Toothy Appearances *The Zebra *Fungus *Howdy *A generic tree friend Plot Hippy has invited Todd and Nutty for a sleepover. During the sleepover, they play a board game that Hippy rented from Toothy. Once Todd wins the game, Hippy picks up his piece to put it away, but then turns INTO the piece and lands in the box! The same thing happens with the others too! The three are scared! During the night, a generic tree friend (likely Hippy's mother) cleans the game up and brings it back to Toothy's house. The next day, Toothy invites Cryptie and Cardboard to a sleepover. They play the same board game, and take out Hippy, Todd, and Nutty. None of them notice they look familiar. When Cryptie gets a card to go 5 spaces, Hippy runs 5 spaces without anyone touching him. Cryptie gets confused. Cardboard picks up a card off-screen saying to go 1 space back, but Todd gets mad and goes 10 spaces up (the highest on a card). Cardboard's poorly drawn expression is shown mad. Nutty is very far away from the finish line, and Toothy picks up a card. When he puts the card down, Nutty is missing the lollipop on his face and is at the finish line (indicating he ate it and jittered crazily to the end). Toothy scratches his head and Cryptie picks up Hippy and drops him. Hippy splatters and dies, telling Cryptie the pieces are alive. Todd and Nutty quickly run and jitter, respectively, away. Todd is caught in a cup Cryptie got and Cryptie picks him up. Todd notices he is given attention and looks his best, but he is thrown in the trash can and suffocates from a horrible stinch, revealed to be Fungus in the trash can. This leaves Nutty, who ends up in the kitchen of the house. He jitters into the pantry and sees lots of candy. He is about to climb up, but is crushed by a box of a snack. This leaves Cardboard, Toothy, and Cryptie. Cardboard falls face forward onto the board and cracks in half. Toothy and Cryptie decide to just go to sleep, and as the episode ends, on a card is none other than Howdy, trying to get off it. The card falls over and blood is seen. Moral Don't get board! Deaths *Hippy is dropped by Cryptie and splattered. *Todd suffocates from Fungus' stinch. *Nutty is crushed by a box of snacks. *Cardboard cracks in half after falling face forward on the board. *Howdy is on a card and is killed when it falls over. Trivia *The Zebra is on the card Toothy picks up. *Originally Movy was the one on the card at the end, but Cyclops didn't appear and had no room so Howdy took her role. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 41 Episodes